ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
Ratchet and Clank: Obvillion (also known as R&C2:O) is the upcoming Live-Action/CGI Animated Prequel to the 2016 Ratchet and Clank Film. It is more aimed at teenagers and adults therefore it is going to get a PG-13 Rating for Sci-Fi Violence and Scary Scenes. It will have Joss Whedon directing it and Guy Richie being a producer. That is released on TBA. Story This is the story so far. Ratchet, Clank, Dr. Nefarious and Qwark have now found a mysterious rift in outer-space and fly through it discovering our galaxy and reality. They come to the planets and soon Dr. Nefarious comes up with an Evil Plan to transform all of the planets squishes into robots, so he can make an army and destroy the planets, but Qwark, Clank and Ratchet are going to let that happen so they team up, get armed with the latest weapons and defeat Nefarious to America where they face off! Voice Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet, The Lovable yet Cocky Armed Lombax who wants to show the new galaxy what he's worth to be to save the world. * David Kaye as Clank, An Intelligent plucky little robot who is Ratchet's best friend and acts as a backpack for him to use. * Jim Ward as Captain Qwark, The Bumbling Idiotic Commander of Q-Force a Legendary Group sworn to protecting the Soleanna Galaxy. He's friend with Ratchet and Clank and co-operates with them as they battle the threat of Dr Nefarious and His new Robot Army. * Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious, The Biggest Threat on the planets so far. He is the main villain and later brainwashes Helga who comes to earth too as his right hand woman to protect him. He later destroys them and steals most of the worlds monument for his powerful secret super-weapon, The Nefarious Satellite that will propel the monuments back and do major damage to the cities of the planets. * Morgan Freeman as Orvus, Leader of The Zonis and is revealed to be alive when our heroes travel to Peru later and joins the group as the teams advisor/inventor who creates weapons using zoni technology. He has a major role and will have a British accent done by Morgan Freeman. * TBA as Angela Cross, The female lombax, She is joining the G Rangers and having a crush on Skidd. * TBA as Emperor Percival Tachyon * TBA as Alister A., The elder Lombax * TBA as Lawrence, Is Dr. Nefarious's butler. * TBA as Susie, The * TBA as Courtney Gears, The rockstar robot and have a crush on Nefarious. * TBA as President Phyronix, The president and is Sasha's father. * TBA as Lord Vorselon, The * TBA as Cronk * TBA as Talwyn, The leader of Polaris Defense Force and have a crush on Ratchet. * TBA as Cora, The G Ranger * TBA as Elaris, The G Ranger * TBA as Brax, The G Ranger * TBA as Sigmund, The robot * TBA as Zed * TBA as Grim, He is Ratchet's boss. * TBA as The Space Pirates * TBA as Mr. Fizzwidgget * TBA as Klunk, Clank's evil clone * TBA as Sasha P., she is the captian and mayor * TBA as Helga * TBA as The Plumber Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Films based on video games Category:Prequel Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Sony Pictures Category:American films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Films about revenge Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in USA Category:Films set in the future Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated science-fiction films Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment films